Ma mission c'est toi
by karmy 014
Summary: cette histoire est en l'honneur de ma grande fan julian-hitomi, le resume est a l'interieur, donnez votre avis,   julian-hitomi: en cas ou tu es decu de l'histoire je t'ecrirai une autre x bisous x
1. Resume de l'histoire

Hitomi kanzaki est une fille pas exactement comme les autres filles de son âge elle a une ambition particulière, elle veut devenir un agent secret et pour cela elle s'entraine dure pour se prouver capable, dans son école la ou elle avait passée sa vie elle surveillée tout le monde les professeurs et les élèves, aussi bêtes qu'elle les considère ils n'ont pas put découvrir qu'elle les surveillée, leurs vies n'étaient pas une passion pour hitomi elle les trouvait ennuyeux.

Mais la venue d'un nouvel élève changera tout dans la vie d'hitomi, van fannel était la prochaine cible de la jeune apprentie –agent, mais elle ne trouve rien de sur ordinaire dans sa vie, mais pourtant il semble bizarre, selon elle il cache quelque chose et elle voulait savoir quoi, mais van est plus malin qu'elle le croit et il la suspecte de lui vouloir quelque chose,

découvrira-t-il son identité? trouvera t'elle quel secret il cache? Ce proche contact entre eux changera t'il leur relation?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: ma vie…pure ennui:

"Cher journal intime,

Par ou commencer, ma journée était ennuyeuse, comme d'habitude…

Je veux être un agent-secret, tu le sais,

Mais tu vois, mon problème, c'est le fait d'observer les mêmes personnes, avec leurs mêmes habitudes et les idiots rendent ma tache plus ennuyeuse, je peux me mettre juste en face d'eux et passer inaperçue, hehe,

Autrement di il n'y a rien de passionnant dans la vie d'une jeune adolescente de 16 ans, qui n'a ni frère ni sœur et dont les parents sont toujours occupés au travail…

…aujourd'hui, j'ai vue ce que prépare , il nous prépare un examen surprise,

Oh non, il nous fait tellement d'examens surprise que ses examens ne nous surprennent plus,

Enfin bref,

Il y a aussi Millerna, elle sort avec deux gars a la fois, et les deux sont aussi idiots l'un que l'autre pour ne pas s'en apercevoir,

Je l'ai vue aujourd'hui entraine d'embrasser Dryden pour son pure plaisir,

Pour tout dire la façon dont elle utilise pour embrasser me dégoût,

Enfin c'est toujours la même chose,

Youkary cache à sa mère qu'elle sort avec Gadès,

Tandis que Gadès ne trouve toujours pas le moyen de soigner sa chambre et essaye sans succès de fuir sa mère,

Ma décision est prise,

La vie d'agent secret ce n'est pas pour moi,

Du moins pas avec des admirateurs de la routine comme ses personnes la,

Je ne m'amuse qu'avec mes amis, merle et Dilandeau,

Merle est la reine du shopping et la mode,

Elle me choisie toujours des costumes géniaux, je lui fais totale confiance pour me choisir le meilleur accoutrement pour une fête,

Mais Dilandeau, lui il est toute une autre affaire, déjà que ses cheveux sont…bizarres ne serait pas le mot, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est né avec des cheveux blancs-gris, je les trouve extraordinaires et a la mode et j'en raffole,

Mais ce que j'aime le plus chez Dilandeau, ce sont ses yeux rouges comme le sang, mais il ne ment pas à ce sujet, se n'est pas leur vrai couleur, mais il refuse de me dire quel couleur ont ses yeux, mais je ne me presse pas de le savoir,

Et ce qui m'effraye chez lui, vraiment, c'est sa folle ambition du feu, ca fait parti de lui, il se trouve totalement satisfait au milieu du feu, il se brule parfois exprès mais ne se dérange pas du tout, il se réjouit a la vue d'un immeuble en feu,

Mais autrement, il n'y a personne de passionnant a s'assoir avec, ni a observer d'ailleurs,

Mais en tout cas j'ai un seul souhait,

Je veux rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant a surveiller, quelqu'un de malin de qui on ne peut se cacher sans être aperçue,

Quelqu'un avec une vie intéressante, et, plein de secrets…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: le nouveau venu:

Hitomi a était séparée de ses rêves au son gênant de son réveil. Elle prit son petit déjeuner de vitesse, s'habilla et se précipita vers le bus qui l'attend. Arrivée à sa place habituelle hitomi se retrouva aux cotes d'une présence pas familière, elle contempla le visage de la personne assise a cote d'elle et se retourna pour retrouver son amie merle assise prés de Dilandeau juste derrière elle:

_"salut les gars, qu'est-ce-qui se passe aujourd'hui? Pourquoi les places ont changés?"

_"ca ne se voit pas? Il y a un nouveau venu a l'école et comme nous tous il prend le bus, enfin tu ne peux pas prétendre que tu ne l'a pas vue il est assis juste a cote de toi" lui dit merle d'un ton moqueur.

_"mais enfin, pourquoi faut t'il qu'il s'assoit à coté de moi?"

_"mais enfin hitomi ce n'est pas a nous de décider, c'est au chauffeur du bus" lui murmura Dilandeau.

_"mais enfin…"

_"shut! Arrête hitomi! Il va finir par t'entendre" l'interrompu merle d'une voie un peu plus audible.

_"a t'entendre on pourrait dire que je suis un homme recherche par la loi et que je risque de te tuer si je m'assoie prés de toi" lui dit le garçon aux cheveux noires assis au prés d'elle avec un ton moqueur sans même de prendre le temps de la regarder.

_"t'es qui toi d'abord?" fut la réponse d'hitomi qui maintenant était folle de rage.

A ce moment la le garçon tourna le visage vers hitomi et la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait que remarquer sa peau douce et son visage clair comme une fontaine avec ses yeux marron Rougé qui brillent…il était beau sans aucun doute, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer sa beauté…mais elle a été brusquement attirée au monde de la réalité en voyant le garçon tendre la main vers elle:

_"van fannel, je devine bien que tu t'appel hitomi, enchanté"

_"kanzaki, hitomi kanzaki" lui répondit hitomi d'un ton livide sans prendre la peine de serrer sa main tendue, voyant qu'hitomi ne serrera pas sa main van retira la sienne et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Arrivés a l'école hitomi, merle et Dilandeau se réunirent et se précipitèrent vers la cafète pour s'assoir un peu puisque leurs cours ne commencent pas d'aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plu tard, les élèves se précipitèrent vers les salles de classe. Il resta peu d'élèves dans la cafète, ils étaient au nombre de huit élèves en tout: hitomi, merle, Dilandeau, Millerna, Gadès, youkary, Allen et van. Leurs cours ne devaient commencer qu'après.

Les élèves restant étaient divisés en deux bandes, celle d'hitomi et celle de Millerna. Hitomi, merle et Dilandeau dans un coin, Millerna, Allen, Gadès, youkary. Tandis que van restait seul sur une table au milieu, cela était un peu bizarre mais, van ne semble point s'intéresser, il était satisfait d'être seul, mais pas pour long temps.

Van sentait la main de quelqu'un sur son épaule:

_"salut moi c'est Allen"

Van regarda avec intrigue le jeune adolescent qui se tient devant lui avec ces longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus:

_"salut, van enchanté"

_"je vois que tu es seul, tu peux t'assoir avec nous si tu veux"

_"je n'ai pas de problème a restait seul mais si tu insiste t'es sure que cela ne dérangera pas tes amis"

_"non t'inquiète, ils m'ont dits de t'inviter"

_"d'accord"

Van quitta sa table et se dirigea vers celle des amis d'Allen. Dilandeau avait vu ce qui s'est déroulé entre Allen et van pendant qu'hitomi et merle parlaient de tout et de rien:

_"euh, les filles je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais le nouveau a choisi son camp"

_"génial, déjà que je le déteste, alors la c'est trop"

_"que comptes-tu faire maintenant?"

_"maintenant c'est la guerre… je veux rendre a cet insolant la monnaie de sa pièce"

C'est alors que merle s'approcha délicatement du cote de Dilandeau et lui chuchota a l'oreille discrètement:

_"tu crois qu'il lui plait?"

_"qui sait attendons pour voir!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: le grand changement:

Le jour s'est levé à nouveau, une nouvelle journée commence pour van, il était satisfait de la journée précédente, il s'est fait des amis, il connait déjà les noms de tout le groupe, il les trouvait sympa, mais il préférait rester seul, cela faisait calmer la peine au fond de lui, mais il ne voulait pas être dur avec ses amis…

_"salut van, contant de te voir"

_"vraiment, pourtant il ne me semble pas avoir fait grand-chose en ta faveur pour que tu m'apprécie a ce point"

_"tu veux rire j'espère! Dès que t'es entré a l'école et les filles raffolent de toi, tu leur plais trop!"

_"et cela te rend heureux!"

_"mais oui, mon ami, bien sur! Parce que toutes les filles se précipitent sur moi pour que je te présent a elles!"

_"…."

_"ne me regarde pas comme ca fannel, je leur ai dit bien sur que tu a une petite amie et que tu es fidèle"

_"…."

_"elles avaient leur cœur brisé, et elles pleuraient toutes …"

A ce moment la, un sourire de satisfaction apparu sur le visage d'Allen, c'est alors que van compris ce qui pousse Allen à être si heureux que van prenne l'attention des filles. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à l'idée un peu méchante de son ami.

_"oh Allen, tu a gâché ma vie, peut être je me serai bien amusé avec ses filles"

_"alors ca non, je préfère de loin qu'elles aient le cœur brisé et qu'elles pleurent toutes les larmes de leur corps"

L'expression malicieuse de van changea subitement, les paroles d'Allen le transperçaient comme une lame fine, blessant une plaie en lui qu'il croyait c'être cicatrisée…

__"tu es quoi? Dit moi que tu plaisant!"_

__"mais enfin tout ce que je te demande c'est de te comporter normalement avec moi, je ne suis pas un peste moi, comporte toi avec moi normalement"_

__"tu veux que je reste comme si de rien était?"_

__"tu sais, être traité comme ca brise le cœur" lui dit t'il d'une voie étouffé larmes faisant déjà mis chemin sur ses joues._

__"alors ca non, mieux vaux que tu ais le cœur brise et que tu pleures toutes les larmes de ton corps plutôt que de m'obligé à prétendre comme si de rien était!"_

Van se remit de son choque et regarda Allen avec dégoût et lui cria dessus inconsciemment_:_

___" ALORS TU PREFERE QUE LES AUTRES SOUFFRENT POUR TON PROPRE INTERRET!"

Les paroles de van prirent Allen par surprise, ce dernier resta quelques brefs instants sous le choque mais il reprit le dessus aussitôt, un peu vexé par le comportement si bizarre de son ami:

_"mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te prend van ce n'est qu'une blague"

La conscience de van prenant le dessus sur sa colère folle calma son esprit. Il se retourna alors et s'excusa d'Allen, et se retira, sans donner de raison valable, préfèrent rester seul.

Quelques heures plu tard, après la fin des cours, van a était rejoint par Gadès:

_"salut van tu semble un peu dans les nuages aujourd'hui, des problèmes de filles?"

_"tu parle! Plutôt des problèmes avec les lois" répondit van d'un ton sec sans prendre la peine de regarde derrière lui, mais Gadès l'a pris pour une plaisanterie.

_"ah oui les lois de l'amour!" lui fit t'il en rigolant.

Le regard de van s'assombri et la colère montait en lui.

_"non plutôt des problèmes avec la charte des droits des humains"

Gadès s'est mit a rire, mais en voyant le regard noir de van le foudroyant jusqu'aux os préféra laisser son copain seul. Hitomi qui marchait a l'arrière avait tout entendue mais a préféré le prendre les choses du cote le plus clair " la loi, des problèmes avec la loi…peut-il donc être …"

__"salut les gars, qu'est-ce-qui se passe aujourd'hui? Pourquoi les places ont changés?"_

__"ca ne se voit pas? Il y a un nouveau venu a l'école et comme nous tous il prend le bus, enfin tu ne peux pas prétendre que tu ne l'a pas vue il est assis juste a cote de toi" lui dit merle d'un ton moqueur._

__"mais enfin, pourquoi faut t'il qu'il s'assoit à coté de moi?"_

__"mais enfin hitomi ce n'est pas a nous de décider, c'est au chauffeur du bus" lui murmura Dilandeau._

__"mais enfin…"_

__"shut! Arrête hitomi! Il va finir par t'entendre" l'interrompu merle d'une voie un peu plus audible._

__"a t'entendre on pourrait dire que je suis un homme recherché par la loi et que je risque de te tuer si je m'assoie prés de toi"_

Hitomi venant de constater selon elle le secret de van, était toute excitée, elle avait enfin une nouvelle proie, sa nouvelle mission enfin commence…

"Je te démasquerai van fannel, c'est promis"

Le second jour, a la sortie hitomi sortit de classe et courut rejoindre van. Ce dernier a été bouleversé par le changement de comportement d'hitomi et la soudaine compassion qu'elle lui donne la regarda douteux sans rien dire.

_"pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca van, je sais je me suis conduite méchamment avec toi la première fois mais j'ai fait erreur et je viens m'excuser et commencer à nouveau"

_"et tu veux me convaincre que tu veux toujours me parler après avoir rejoint "le clan adverse""

_"mais enfin qui t'a…"

_"Allen m'a raconté l'histoire de l'ancienne adversité entre vous"

_"oh ca s'explique, mais tu vois toi t'es nouveau alors tu n'es pas inclut dans le sujet, je ne veux pas te rendre criminel d'un crime que tu n'a pas commit"

Van était choqué par les paroles d'hitomi qui lui rappelèrent a nouveau les douloureux souvenirs du passé…

__" alors maintenant a cause de la vérité tu me déteste, ce n'est pas ma faute ce qui m'arrive"_

__"je sais bien, je ne veux pas t'accuser d'un crime que tu n'a pas commit, mais…"_

__"pourquoi me traites-tu comme un criminel?"_

__"je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas m'adapter a ca, je suis désolé"_

_Et avec ses dernières paroles elle se retourna sans même un adieu. _

Hitomi remarqua la réaction de van sur ses paroles. Elle sourit de l'intérieur, selon elle sa réaction justifiée ses doutes.

_Je t'ai eus fannel, je sais qui tu es maintenant, crois moi tes problèmes avec la loi seront vite résolues_

Sur ses dernières paroles hitomi quitta van instantanément sous prétexte d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

_Je me demande pourquoi elle a changée de comportement avec moi, en tout cas j'espère qu'elle ne me joue pas un mauvais tour._

Van ne savait pas a quel point ses mots étaient vraies, mais il ne tarderait pas a le savoir.


End file.
